cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
2006 Piston Cup Season
The 2006 Piston Cup Season is one of the most historic seasons due to the Big Wreck of 2006 in the Dinoco 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South. Races # JLP 500 at Georgia # Atlanta 400 at Atlanta # Phoenix 500 at Phoenix # Smell Swell 400 at Las Vegas # Tank Coat 400 at Kansas # Target 350 at Rustbelt # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South # Charlotte 400 at Charlotte # Mood Springs 350 at Smasherville # Speed Water 350 at Texas # Sputter Stop 120 at Los Angeles # COA 2319 200 at Green Road Speedway # Dirty 300 at Dirtland Speedway # Florida 500 at Florida Racers Butterfinger 1 - Zaire McBrake Monster Energy Drink 2 - Randy Revkins GoDaddy 5 - Chase Patrick Pennzoil 9-George Hanson Sweet Drink 10 - John Hicks COA 2319 11 - Xaziver Schooner Oreo 14 - Jack Dobbs Popeyes 17 - Qwanell Oilchanger Kool-Aid 21 - Joel Tankerman Jack In The Box 22 - Jamari Spark Papa Rivera's 23 - Mario Roadtesta Green Dollars 25 - Ryan Wheelson Petrol 26 - Michael Kargas Sunoco 30 - Ron Sterringson Motortrend 32 - Huey Roadales Corrosion Seal 33 - Thomas Loudrev Coca Cola 35 - George Roadales Blue Cola 37 - Edward McQueen Trident 38 - Johnathan Braker Ice Cold Beer 44 - DeAndre Rodgers Ruby Juice 49 - Maruice Racelott Reebok 51 - Johnny Swervez Kit Kat 57 - Jerry Candyman Grape Soda 59 - Eric Truncan 8-Bit Energy Drink 62 - Sean Barnett Green Galaxy 69 - Eric Ismond M&M's 75 - Jack Armstrong White Castle 77 - Tom Flywheel Shining Star Cola 87 - Odin Boxson Blue Lazer Cola 83 - Dave Schooner Nike 94 - Jylan Carcia Statefarm 95 - Eddie Brakers Youtube 103 - Jabari Ross Gallery Zaire McBrake.png|Zaire McBrake Randy Revkins.png|Randy Revkins Chase Patrick (2).png|Chase Patrick George Hanson Artwork (1).png|George Hanson John Hicks.png|John Hicks Xaziver Schooner.png|Xaziver Schooner Jack Dobbs (2).png|Jack Dobbs Qwanell Oilchanger.png|Qwanell Oilchanger Joel Tankerman.png|Joel Tankerman Jamari Spark.png|Jamari Spark Mario Roadtesta.png|Mario Roadtesta Ryan Wheelson.jpg|Ryan Wheelson Michael Kargas.png|Michael Kargas Ron Steeringson.png|Ron Steeringson Huey Roadales.png|Huey Roadales Thomas Loudrev.png|Thomas Loudrev George Roadales.png|George Roadales Edward McQueen (2).png|Edward McQueen Johnathan Braker.png|Johnathan Braker Liam Draggered.png|Liam Draggered DeAndre Rodgers.png|DeAndre Rodgers Maruice Racelott.png|Maruice Racelott Johnny Swervez.png|Johnny Swervez Jeremiah Petrolski.png|Jeremiah Petrolski Jerry Candyman.png|Jerry Candyman Eric Truncan (updated).png|Eric Truncan Sean Barnett.png|Sean Barnett Perry Rotor.png|Perry Rotor Eric Ismond (2).png|Eric Ismond Jack Armstrong.png|Jack Armstrong Tom Flywheel.png|Tom Flywheel Dave Schooner.png|Dave Schooner Odin Boxson.png|Odin Boxson Jylan Carcia.png|Jylan Carcia Eddie Brakers.png|Eddie Brakers Jarbari Ross.png|Jarbari Ross Pictures Screenshot 2018-03-25-09-30-09.png Screenshot 2018-03-25-09-30-14.png 180325_114858.png IMG_20190121_131205.jpg IMG_20190121_131520.png IMG 20190121 131532.jpg Aiken.png IMG 20190119 220746.jpg Racers.png Edward McQueen (2).jpg Image-2-13-17-8-51-AM-1024x570.jpg 180809_180525.png IMG_20190121_125712.jpg 20180408_173032.jpg Edward McQueen drivin in the race.png IMG_20190121_125924.jpg 180811_124335 (1).png 180811_135140.png Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-465.jpg Big Wreck.jpg 180325_133624.png Screenshot - 8_10_2018 10_54_52 AM.png 180817_140214.png 180331_162649.png 180817_140414.png HaulInngasCars.jpg 180814_040222.png 180814_040955.png 180814_041430.png 2018_03_26_094331.png 180814_042311.png Screenshot - 8_15_2018 2_53_44 AM (1).png 180816_005148.png IMG_4350.png 180814_045001.png 180817_140343.png 20180504_071159.jpg 20180504_071206.jpg 20180504_071213.jpg RalphCarlowRestart.png 20180504_071247.jpg IMG_20190124_114111.jpg 180325_113414.png IMG_20190124_114316.jpg 180817_140142.png IMG_20190124_114404.jpg KevinShiftrightCars.jpg Racers (TCRebMeeker's version) Super Oil 08 - Richard Pistons McDonald's 12 - Chris "Lucky" Lowlane Nitroade 13 - Streetsire Highdrift Harryhausen's 23 - Percy Dayman Fresh Scent 26 - Jim "Cary" Carson Nitroade Light 27 - Hugo Melvin Candy's Burgers and Fries 49 - Henderson Downhill Dollar General 50 - Rowley Wrecker Vitoline 52 - Larry Edwardson Sweet Cherry Fizz 54 - Joshua Bunker Target 62 - Tommy Redstop Kleenex 66 - Sammy Drifter Sludgee Cola 72 - Dave Intersections Jumbo Pretzels 88 - Donald Boulevard Freez-B-Gone 105 - Tim Gearswitch TruMilk 132 - Mike Carpool Gallery Richard Pistons.jpg|Richard Pistons Chris Lucky Lowlane.jpg|Chris "Lucky" Lowlane Streetsire Highdrift.jpg|Streetsire Highdrift Percy Dayman.png|Percy Dayman Jim Cary.jpg|Jim "Cary" Carson Hugo Melvin.jpg|Hugo Melvin Henderson Downhill.jpg|Henderson Downhill Rowley Wrecker.jpg|Rowley Wrecker Larry Edwardson.jpg|Larry Edwardson Joshua Bunker.jpg|Joshua Bunker Tommy Redstop.jpg|Tommy Redstop Sammy Drifter.jpg|Sammy Drifter Dave Intersections.jpg|Dave Intersections Donald Boulevard.jpg|Donald Boulevard Tim Gearswitch.jpg|Tim Gearswitch Mike Carpool.png|Mike Carpool Категория:PistonCup Категория:Piston Cup Категория:Piston Cup Media Категория:Media Категория:2006 Piston Cup Season Категория:Piston Cup Seasons